temari vs tamae
by SunnyNara
Summary: temari desapareció de suna hace tres años, dándola por muerta al no encontrarla, pero shikamaru tenia pensado encontrarla aprovechando cada misión. No contaba con que se enamoraría de Tamae, la hija de un monarca del pais de las mariposas que escondía un terrible pasado que no recuerda... -shikamaru...tal vez kami-sama te dio otra oportunidad!-susurra naruto
1. prologo

**prologo**

* * *

Se acercaban los exámenes chunnin, lo que significaba que al fin el joven Nara Shikamaru la vería otra vez y por supuesto no perdería el tiempo, es mas, recuperaría todo ese tiempo perdido. Aunque solo fueron unos meses…eternos meses lejos de ella, del calor de su cuerpo y el sabor de sus labios.

-oye Shikamaru, Temari debe estar cerca ¿por eso sonríes verdad?, esa chica te atrapo…- dice Chouji riendo alegre

-¡pues cuando este aquí, le pediré a tsunade sama un descanso para que con las chicas vallamos a las termas!- dice Ino con los ojos brillando de emoción al imaginar la estupenda salida

- ¡genial Ino!-dice Chouji- ¡luego vamos todos a comer barbacoa!...

- momento… -dice Shikamaru intentando parecer enojado, sin resultado ya que tenía una sonrisa permanente- ¿piensan quitármela toda su estancia en Konoha?, yo soy el que debe pasar tiempo con ella

Pero Shikamaru borro su sonrisa al escuchar, sin querer, a dos ninjas conversar mientras caminaban

-¿escuchaste las noticias?

-No… ¿Qué paso?

- no lo sé, creo que ocurrió algo horrible en Suna, ¡acabo de escucharlo de la boca de Ibiki-san!

- ¡valla entonces debe ser cierto!

- seguro que tsunade-sama debe estar mandando ninjas a sunakagure

-¿crees que nos elijan?

- no creo, ya sabes a quien enviaran

-espero se resuelva

El corazón de Shikamaru se detuvo por un momento, presentía que no era bueno lo que ocurría. Ocurrió algo en Suna, algo que su ritmo cardiaco insistía en poner como horriblemente grave y en alerta roja. Pero Shikamaru no quería hiperventilar la situación, la calma era lo más importante para este shinobi genio y algo característico en él.

- ¡Chicos!- Kiba gritó mientras Akamaru corría en dirección al trío inoshikacho lo mas rápido que podían sus patas al cargar en su lomo al Inuzuka- ¡Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji! Deber ir enseguida a la oficina de tsunade sama

-¿Qué ocurrió, Kiba?- pregunta Chouji

- es…es…una nueva misión- susurra intentando parecer sereno y evitando la mirada de Shikamaru.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida mientras observaba una y otra vez el mensaje, Shizune estaba nerviosa observando a todos los ninjas seleccionados para la misión, el equipo Kakashi con Sasuke en sus filas; que había regresado después de la guerra, el equipo Kurenai, el equipo Gai y el equipo Asuma. Cada uno de ellos se preguntaba: ¿Por qué tantos ninjas para una misión?

-Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, ustedes lideran el grupo- dice tsunade mirando a los mencionados

-entendido -responden los tres

- ¿y de que trata la misión?- pregunta Shikamaru con falsa serenidad

-deben ir inmediatamente a Suna… Shikamaru…Temari no sabaku desapareció minutos antes de partir a Konoha y no hay ninguna pista de su paradero

-¿Qué…dijo?- susurra Shikamaru con un hilo de voz reflejando la sorpresa y el dolor que atravesaron sus huesos y su tórax, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones y con una devastadora sensación de vacío

- salgan de inmediato- susurro tsunade fijando su vista en un punto invisible en el piso

Tardaron el mínimo en llegar a Suna, mientras más rápido, mejor. Al llegar, se veía la desesperación y desconcierto de los aldeanos, algunos ya vestían de luto, ya que llevaban cuatro días sin una noticia de la princesa del viento.

Gaara, con un semblante destruido, los dirigió a la habitación de Temari. Todo en orden a excepción de las manchas de sangre en la ventana y un mechón de cabello rubio en el piso.

Neji y Hinata activan el byakugan para encontrar pistas invisibles al ojo humano mientras Sakura guardaba el mechón de cabello y las muestras de sangre aun sin poder digerir la situación, al igual que Matsuri, que miraba desde la puerta con sus mejillas bañadas en lagrimas.

Y Shikamaru… ni hablar, él estaba completamente destruido, desesperado, sin ganas de vivir, la fuerzas que lo conservaban en pie las utilizaría para buscarla, la buscaría hasta el cansancio, no descansaría… porque solo amaba y amaría a esa mujer, ya sea una problemática, pero complementaba su vida; porque él era una pequeña planta y ella el agua que necesita para vivir y crecer, sin ella marchitaría, sin ella moriría.

* * *

**bien :3 esto se me ocurrio mientras hacia un examen de matematica xD! espero les guste n.n/**


	2. capitulo 1: 'corazón vivo'

**atención: los personajes de naruto no me pretenecen, y es una pena porque tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza :B**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Habían pasado ya tres largos y tortuosos años desde ese infortunado suceso, y desde hace dos años que cesaron su búsqueda al no encontrar pistas dándola por muerta.

El Kasekage realizo una ceremonia de homenaje y en un pilar en el centro de la aldea, coloco: ''en memoria de Temari no sabaku…la princesa del viento'', donde todos los aldeanos constantemente llevan velas, flores y lloran su muerte, porque, aunque muchos no lo crean, ella se gano un pedazo del corazón de todos los aldeanos antes de morir.

Pero alguien no perdía la esperanza, ya saben a quién me refiero, Shikamaru aun la buscaba, en cada misión, en cada descanso, porque él la creía viva, el no se permitía creer que la había perdido. Si fuera necesario buscarla durante tres años mas, lo haría sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Cuando alguien lo enfrentaba diciendo: ''_lo lamento Shikamaru'' _o ''_sé que ella te observa de donde quiera que este y te sigue amando'',_ gritaba como alma que lleva el diablo que ella estaba con vida, que nadie ha probado su muerte.

Algunos decían, con pruebas suficientes, que el pobre genio estratega estaba enloqueciendo, una perdida grave para los shinobis de Konoha.

Tsunade los había llamado, una nueva misión, los 4 equipos nuevamente partían lejos de Konoha, lo que significaba una nueva oportunidad para Shikamaru de encontrar alguna pista que lo lleve a su fuente de agua, porque a este punto moría lentamente de sed.

-esta es una misión de riesgo, serán escoltas…deben proteger a las autoridades de la ciudad de las mariposas

-son solo 3…sus nombres son: Hirotaru, el monarca de 53 años de edad; su esposa Kimira de 49 años y su hija Tamae de 23 años- agrega Shizune

-supongo que al llegar nos explicaran mejor ¿no?- interrumpe Naruto

-acertaste Naruto- responde tsunade

Si, esta misión seria complicada para la mayoría, pero a Shikamaru no le importaba mucho.

Ino y sai lo acompañaron hasta su casa en silencio, él había cambiado demasiado en estos tres años, su frialdad frente a otras personas calaba hasta los huesos, y nunca lo vieron llorar, su silencio era desesperante pero a la vez comprensible, todos sabían que dentro de su alma guardaba un llanto ahogado y no lloraba solo para sentirse con fuerza.

Entro a su casa en silencio dejando a sus amigos atrás, dispuesto a ordenar sus cosas para el viaje y a dormir para comenzar otro nuevo día de búsqueda, otro día sin ella.

No contaba con que su padre lo observaba con tristeza, con culpabilidad. Él mismo le dijo a su hijo que los hombres sin la mujer que aman no podrían vivir, al principio Shikamaru no le dio importancia a la idea, pero al conocer a Temari esa idea cobro cada día mas fuerza. Y claro, cuando Shikamaru le presento a la hermana de gondaime Kasekage como su novia, Shikaku no pudo esconder su felicidad, era una linda chica, con carácter, fuerte y decidida tal como lo era Yoshino en su juventud, ¿Qué padre no se sentiría orgulloso de su hijo?.

Pero…Cuanto había cambiado la actitud de su hijo desde ese día en que la perdió para siempre, todas esas sonrisas se borraron de el rostro del joven Nara, ya no era Shikamaru, el chico que envidiaba las nubes, ahora ni siquiera en su mirada podía encontrar esa molesta paz que caracterizaba a un vago…

Vago, bebe llorón, así le llamaba ella, como ansiaba escuchar esos divertidos insultos de los labios de la mujer que hacía que su vida tuviera más emoción, y por la misma razón su orgullo no le dejaba llorar, no quería ser llamado así por nadie mas que su princesa del viento, no, eso no, porque él iba a encontrarla cueste lo que cueste.

-Shikamaru…- una voz ronca interrumpió los pensamientos del pensativo pelinegro- ¿tienes misión?

-si padre, voy a la ciudad de las mariposas como escolta- responde el joven volviendo en sí

- lo harás bien

- eso espero

- Shikamaru, quiero pedirte un favor

- ¿de qué se trata?

- empieza una nueva vida

Shikamaru lo miro con duda, ¿a qué se refería con ''empieza una nueva vida''?

-papá si intentas pedirme que olvide a Temari yo no…

-¡Temari está muerta, Shikamaru!- Shikaku se detuvo al ver el rostro lleno de dolor de su hijo-… discúlpame Shikamaru, pero tú no quieres entenderlo, no quieres aceptarlo…- Shikamaru bajó la mirada- ¡el dolor te está consumiendo y me duele ver a mi hijo así!

-papá ella…

- ¡vuelve a ser tu!, por favor hijo, piensa en tu futuro, querías casarte con una mujer ni tan bonita ni tan fea, tener dos hijos, ¿me equivoco? Una niña y luego un niño, querías trabajar hasta casar a tu hija y que tu hijo comenzara a ejercer como ninja, luego jubilarte… ¿ya no quieres eso?

-sin Temari ya no importa…

- voy a decirte algo, estas muriendo día a día y aun no cumples completamente la promesa que le hiciste a asuma, ¿estás protegiendo al rey?- hubo un pequeño silencio-… hoy el hijo de tu maestro vino a preguntar por ti, ya no quieres jugar con él y eso a un niño le duele mucho, lloró y le pregunto a tu madre si aun lo querías

-¿Qué le respondieron?

-que si, no le romperíamos el corazón a un niño que no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió… ¡despierta Shikamaru! ¡Si debes llorar hazlo, aquí nadie va a juzgarte, ya te lo dije una vez, ¡nunca comenzaras una nueva vida sin renacer de la antigua!, pero hijo mío, llora, nunca sacaras ese dolor que llevas allí dentro. Si quieres puedo dejarte solo para que lo hagas

-no me dejes solo tú también –susurro Shikamaru para romper en llanto

Shikaku solo una vez escucho llorar a su hijo de esa manera, cuando murió asuma, y no pensó verlo llorar así otra vez, con tanto dolor, con tanta rabia. También lo vio llorar cuando creyó que por su negligencia Chouji y Neji estaban a punto de morir; y por kami Temari estuvo allí acompañándolo.

Yoshino sintió desde la cocina dolorosos sollozos que rompieron su corazón, su hijo estaba sufriendo mas de lo que ella pensó que sufriría. Corrió a la habitación de Shikamaru y vio una escena que quedo grabada en su mente; Shikaku abrazando a su hijo . Y no pudo evitar llorar junto a ellos, abrazando también al genio del país del fuego.

Muy temprano en la mañana, él ya estaba en la puerta, recordando una y otra vez cada despedida, cada sonrisa, cada broma que ella decía antes de salir por esas mismas puertas, esas dos tablas pesadas y enormes que frecuentaba en visitar cada vez que Temari venia.

Y aun podía recordar la última despedida en esa misma entrada…

_-te extrañare_

_-vamos vago, ¡son solo tres meses!... ¡volveré en tres meses, lo prometo!_

_-no vayas a romper tu promesa mujer_

_-no lo hare, soy mujer de palabra_

_-Temari…_

_- ¿Qué? -mira divertida_

_-te amo_

_-oh mi vago cursi, también te amo- dice Temari abrazando a Shikamaru tiernamente para luego besarlo con la misma ternura, esa ternura que pocos conocían y que él, siendo tan vago, podía disfrutar- y recuerda, nos vemos en tres meses, ¿sí?_

Cuando Temari salió por esas puertas, supo enseguida que no podía vivir sin ella, que ella era la mujer con la que quería vivir todo el resto de su vida. Planeo durante tres meses la forma en cómo pedirle que fuera su esposa, junto dinero, con la ayuda del excelente gusto de su querida amiga Ino, compro un anillo, y podía imaginar ese anillo en el fino dedo anular de su problemática. Pero el destino cruelmente se encargo de arrebatarla de su lado rompiendo sin compasión todos sus planes; sin duda él nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, tenia 200 posibilidades en su cabeza, pero no pensó en la 201, que ella muriera…

-¡Shikamaru! –grito una rubia de ojos azules

- ya están aquí

-lo estamos hermano- respondió Chouji tocando el hombro de su mejor amigo

Los demás no tardaron en llegar y partieron enseguida al país de las mariposas, el lugar era muy conocido por sus artesanías en madera y los grandes invernaderos de rosas rojas, que solo crecían en ese país, gracias a ella las mariposas siempre estaban allí, ya que eran su néctar preferido.

- ¡cuando lleguemos quiero ir de compras!- dice Ino- no me perderé esta oportunidad

-Ino cerda, ¡estamos en una misión!- regaña Sakura

-pero, la ciudad de las mariposas tiene las mejores artesanías en accesorios frentona- insiste Ino

-¿enserio?- dice Sakura sonando realmente interesada

- ¡cállense las dos! ¡Esa no es la prioridad ahora!- refuta Tenten

- escuche que los helados de fresas son los mejores allá- dice Ino sonriendo orgullosa

- ¿es cierto eso?- dice Tenten cayendo en la trampa de Ino

- tsu…tsunade sama dijo…que esta misión era de alto riesgo- interviene Hinata- por lo tanto…creo que no habrá tiempo de…

- pero…- Ino se detiene un poco pensando en cómo hacer caer a la peli azul-… ¿sabías que la leyenda cuenta que en ese país es fácil enamorarse?...es decir, hay un ritual para enamorar…

-yo…yo…- Hinata se sonroja- a… ¿qué insinúas?

-y puedo ayudarte- Ino mira de reojo a Naruto y susurra- con…ya sabes quién…

-¡INO CHAN!- grita Hinata completamente ruborizada

-saben…-dice Tenten sonriendo con nostalgia- siempre a este punto Temari se enojaba y nos amenazaba a todas

-¡Tenten!- dice Ino disimuladamente golpeándola con su codo en las costillas

- ahí…digo, ¡Shikamaru lo siento!

- no te preocupes Tenten, cuando encuentre a Temari podremos volver a escucharla regañar- responde Shikamaru riendo

- Shikamaru- dice Sasuke sonando piadoso- Temari no volverá, está muerta, estas enloqueciendo

¿Sería cierto? ¿Enserio estaba enloqueciendo?, quizás… ¿debería darse por vencido?...tal vez debería dejarla descansar en paz.

La llegada a la ciudad de las mariposas fue mas rápida de lo que Shikamaru espero. Las puertas de la ciudad eran gigantes y tenían flores rojas talladas y pintadas cuidadosamente, dejando a las chicas maravilladas con la hermosura de la ciudad, y con mas razón; cuando estaban ya adentro.

Era una ciudad realmente hermosa, todo estaba tan limpio y ordenado, las casas eran de colores alegres que combinaban con las flores de la puerta, era realmente la ciudad de en sueños.

Los guiaron hasta un gran y hermoso castillo, vale decir que la elegancia no tenía comparación, hasta que el monarca fue a su encuentro.

- ¡bienvenidos! Gracias por venir- exclama Hirotaru el monarca haciendo una leve reverencia- estoy un poco ocupado en este momento, os ruego paciencia, por ahora uno de mis sirvientes los llevara a dar un recorrido por mi humilde hogar, ya saben, necesitan saber en donde están, y luego los llevara a mi oficina…- sonrío y se retiro rápidamente sin esperar algún comentario de los ninjas.

Todos se miraron entre sí desconcertados, desde ya el monarca era un sujeto agridulce, muy extraño.

Cada rincón del castillo fue mostrado a los ninjas, la cocina era gigante; llena de chef y cocineros que corrían preparando los mejores platos conocidos

-¡oooh!- exclama emocionado el Uzumaki- ¿cocinan ramen?

-cierra la boca dobe

- cállate tú teme

-¡cierren la maldita boca los dos!- susurra Sakura

El comedor era hermoso, tan elegante que hacía sentir incomodo a los ninjas de Konoha.

Había Un baño en cada habitación en la que entraban.

Un hol estupendo que llevaba a una gran sala de estar, donde había cómodos sofás llenos de almohadas que combinadas eran como el fuego.

Y las habitaciones…

-esta es la habitación de Tamae san, la hija del monarca- dice el sirviente tocando suavemente la puerta

Desde a fuera se escuchaba una suave tonada en piano que fue interrumpida por un reclamo por una leve equivocación. La puerta se abre lentamente y, la silueta de una joven de largo cabello rubio hasta la cintura, aparece de espalda y un hombre de lentes y cabello negros como la noche frente a ella y el piano; la joven se encontraba en sus clases de piano.

El corazón de Shikamaru dio un vuelco de acelerados latidos y no sabía el porqué. Entro a la habitación con la mirada baja pero al estar dentro levanto la mirada al mismo tiempo en que la chica volteaba…y quedo mudo…igual que todos allí

-ah que bien, ya están aquí- dice la chica sonriendo levemente mientras observa uno a uno a los ninjas

-_no…no puede ser…es imposible…-_ pensaba Shikamaru casi sin poder pestañear

La chica era idéntica a Temari, sin embargo Tamae tenía el cabello largo, tomado cuidadosamente por una femenina mariposa de madera, además era hija del monarca. De no ser así, seria Temari, o una hermana gemela

-bien, me encantaría que se presentasen, después de todo los veré seguido- dice la chica acercándose a Naruto

-mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto…- dice Naruto con evidente estado de sorpresa e incredulidad

-ya escuche ese nombre antes… ¿Dónde?- pregunta Tamae a su sirviente

- salvador de Konoha y figura en la 4ta guerra ninja, Tamae san

-interesante, lástima que no lo recuerde- responde con nostalgia la chica

Shikamaru estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, recordando a Temari, observando a Tamae, identificando alguna expresión parecida, respuesta: todas…eran como dos gotas de agua.

Estaba enloqueciendo, ahora lo creía, pero ¿podía ser posible que fueran iguales?, y ¿si ella era Temari?, si existiera esa posibilidad…imposible, eran dos chicas de mundos completamente distintos, solo era una casual obra de la naturaleza.

-¡hey tu! ¿Qué piensas quedarte allí en tu mundo sin responderme?

-¿Cómo?- dice Shikamaru sorprendido al verla frente a él

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, genio?

-Shikamaru Nara…

- Shikamaru, tu falta de atención me provocó urticaria, estas en las nubes

-generalmente si, es mi hobbie estar allí

- valla valla que sorpresa, se nota que eres del tipo vago- dice Tamae alejándose y sentándose otra vez para continuar con sus lecciones de piano

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, realmente se parecían, hasta el punto de hablar similar, algo realmente descorsetante.

-¡Temari!- grito Shikamaru casi sin aire en los pulmones y sin pensar

- ¿disculpa? No se qué pretendes gritándome y para variar cambiándome el nombre- dice la chica volteando para mirar fijamente a Shikamaru a los ojos-…soy ta…ma…e…Tamae ¿si? Podrías comenzar a no confundirme

El Nara sintió como una apuñalada de desesperación le fue propinada, se disculpo y salió rápidamente de la habitación seguido por los demás.

Recorrieron un poco mas hasta llegar a la ''oficina'' que no era precisamente como es una oficina normal. Era una sala gigante llena de cojines en donde debían sentarse, la habitación estaba llena de fotografías de Tamae cuando era tan solo una pequeña niña, junto a su piano. Ahora definitivamente Tamae no era Temari

-asiento- dijo el monarca ya sentado mientras fumaba

Todos tomaron asiento muy cansados y nerviosos

- les cuento- comienza a relatar- hace tiempo hubo una competencia entre el monarca de la ciudad de el arroz y yo, pero todo termino en tragedia…ganamos, y ellos juraron vengarse, ahora han intentado invadirnos, no saben perder… necesitamos protección. Decidí que nosotros mismos eligiéramos a nuestras escoltas, Tamae quiere que Shikamaru sea su escolta personal

-¿yo?- pregunta Shikamaru sorprendido

- ¿eres tú?...bien ya escuchaste, tú te encargaras de protegerla

-entendido, pero necesitare dos personas mas

-haz lo que estimes conveniente, pero cuida a Tamae…si le pasara algo mi esposa moriría- el monarca mira las fotografías de Tamae- …Tamae toca el piano desde los 6 años, pero…hace tres años la lleve a un concierto de piano y sufrió un colapso cerebral que la dejo en estado vegetal por algunos meses, luego al despertar, no era la misma, perdió la memoria y está aprendiendo todo otra vez

-la…lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, me encargare de su protección- dice el Nara mirando seriamente al monarca- Neji, Tenten ustedes me ayudaran- los mencionados asienten

-gracias, comenzaran mañana, ahora mi sirviente os guiara a sus habitaciones- dice el monarca poniéndose en pie y abandonando el lugar

* * *

**uff bueno, me gustaria que muchos leyeran este fic, encerio me costo mucho hacerlo, pero me encantó realmente esta historia en particular *-* por favor tomen un timpo y leanllo, les aseguro que les gustara n.n**


	3. capitulo 2: 'descubrimiento'

**atención: los personajes de naruto shippuden no me pertenecen...si asi fuera estoy segura que muchos ninjas estarian vivos ;-; ¿porque mataste a neji, kishimoto? **

* * *

-la…lamento mucho lo que ocurrió, me encargare de su protección- dice el Nara mirando seriamente al monarca- Neji, Tenten ustedes me ayudaran- los mencionados asienten

-gracias, comenzaran mañana, ahora mi sirviente os guiara a sus habitaciones- dice el monarca poniéndose en pie y abandonando el lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. 

**Capitulo 2**

-para haber sufrido eso, es muy insensible- dice Tenten ya estando en la habitación de chicas

-tenten, para mi toda esta familia es…extraña- dice Sakura desde su cama

-¡y además es un hombre muy avaro! Solo nos dio dos habitaciones- regaña ino

- somos…empleados- responde Hinata

-y respecto a lo que dijo Tenten- siguió ino- el monarca también es muy insensible, si yo fuera él, lloraría

-no todas las personas son iguales, cerda

-en fin…-ino cambio su semblante- Tamae es igual a…no, nunca será como…

- Tamae es igual a temari san-responde Hinata triste

-lo malo es saber que no es ella y que debemos cuidarla y protegerla- responde tenten mirando un punto fijo de la habitación

-¿se dieron cuenta?-agrega ino- tamae pidió exclusivamente a shikamaru como su guardaespaldas personal, eso me hace sentir incomoda y sé que shikamaru estará mas incomodo que yo, no será fácil para el

-si para mí también es incomodo- dice sakura para luego suspirar- es que son tan iguales que eligen al mismo hombre…pero escuchen, nosotras queríamos mucho a temari, así que debemos superar su pérdida para rendir bien en esta misión, ella…no…es… -agrega triste- no es temari

-sakura chan tiene razón- se oye la voz de hinata firmemente- debemos contagiar fortaleza a shikamaru kun, que debe estar sufriendo más que cualquiera de nosotros

Shikamaru miraba el techo de la habitación con la mirada perdida en figuras inexistentes. Estaba confundido, _''tamae, temari, tamae, temari…temari está muerta, debo proteger a tamae''. _Su corazón latía tan rápido y tan dolorosamente a la vez, que podría jurar que se escaparía de su pecho.

Era muy difícil ver a tamae indiferentemente, esta misión complicaría enormemente su corazón, y eso le aterraba, ¿acaso se enamoraría de tamae? No eso no era posible, él amaba con locura a temari y debía encontrarla para al fin hacerla feliz.

Pero no podía explicarse el porqué su estúpido corazón latía tan fuerte cuando vio a esa chica mimada, porque su cuerpo no respondía, porque se encontraba tan nervioso, esto no estaba bien, por supuesto que no se veía bien, el temor de perder a temari estaba siendo reemplazado por el temor de olvidarla y eso jamás lo permitiría.

Terminaría esta misión lo más rápido que pueda, pondría su mayor esfuerzo para salir de ese lugar victorioso para luego volver a konoha y seguir buscando pistas sobre el paradero de temari, solo debía dejar de pensar en tamae para concentrarse en su objetivo.

-shikamaru ¿estás bien?, ¡tus latidos no nos dejan dormir!- grita kiba lanzándole una almohada

-mendokusei…lo siento

-estas pensando en tamae, te conozco como la palma de mi mano shikamaru- susurra chouji lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos escucharan perfectamente

Shikamaru lo mira sorprendido y enojado ¿chouji lo conocía tanto?

-shikamaru, ya es hora de que prendas esa llama de la juventud, se ve que tamae san se intereso en ti desde el primer momento en que te vio- dice lee levantando el pulgar alegremente

- ¡yo solo pienso en temari! ¿Escucharon bien? ¡solo la amo a ella!

-a mi parecer…- agrega naruto pero guarda silencio al sentir la fría mirada que shikamaru ponía sobre él- es una opinión personal…no te enojes

-¿Qué piensas?- pregunta el inuzuka seguido de un ladrido de akamaru

-pienso que kami sama le está dando una nueva oportunidad a shikamaru

-pienso igual- acota lee

-¿desde cuándo piensas dobe?-se escucha la dormida voz de sasuke

-¡cierra tu estúpida boca teme!- reclama naruto

-por favor chicos…ya no hablen de eso, sé que encontrare a temari, es mi deber encontrarla, les aseguro que volveremos a verla sana y salva- dice shikamaru tranquilamente mientras apoya la cabeza en la almohada quedando dormido profundamente

_-shikamaru… ¡shikamaru!_

_Ese susurro en su oreja, era la voz de temari, lo que sorprendió en gran manera al joven nara que intentaba sin resultados abrir los ojos_

_-shikamaru, vago por favor deja de buscarme, hiciste un buen trabajo pero ya no es necesario, gracias por todo_

_-¿Qué?, ¡no! Temari por favor dejame ver tu rostro, no te alejes de mi, ¡te necesito!_

-¡OYE! Te estás volviendo loco- grita kiba moviendo bruscamente a shikamaru

-¿Cómo?- shikamaru despierta y se sorprende al percatarse de la presencia de las chicas en la habitación

-¡ya es hora de trabajar holgazán!- grita ino empujando las sabanas provocando que el pobre pelinegro nara callera de la cama

La mañana era problemática, y él quería mandar todo al mismo infierno, volver a konoha y observar las nubes…era agotador este trabajo y no por el desgaste físico, sino por el desgaste mental, su cabeza daba una y mil vueltas antes de tomar atención a lo que sus compañeros hablaban.

Se sentía terrible caminando a paso lento a la habitación de tamae, y es que el sabia que sería realmente incomodo tener que observarla todo el tiempo. Agradecía a kami sama el tener a neji y a tenten a su lado en este momento, serian de gran ayuda para distraerse, sobre todo con tenten, ella podría hacerlo reír o crear un tema de la nada, tal vez no sea tan problemático.

Cuando puso su mano en la puerta de la habitación, nuevamente su corazón comenzó a latir de un modo que le estaba preocupando. Tocó suavemente la puerta esperando la aprobación para poder entrar, y la recibió en seguida, entró calmado y con un semblante aburrido, que por cierto era solo una máscara para ocultar su cara de espanto, horror y tristeza que en este momento quería esconder.

Una suave tonada de piano lo relajo enormemente y pudo sacar fuerzas para avanzar al lado de la chica, que practicaba fervientemente una tonada en piano.

-ya llegaste-dice tamae equivocándose en algunas notas, provocando una horrible

Desafinación- ¡ohs! ¡no sabes cuánto odio esto!-golpea suavemente las teclas

-buenos días tamae san-dice shikamaru un tanto extrañado

Si mal no recuerda, el padre de tamae dijo que la música y el piano era la más grande pasión de la joven, y en este momento la pobre chica decía que odiaba ese instrumento, algo muy extraño.

-si lo odia… ¿Por qué lo hace?

-papá dice que me gusta…así que…- la chica se muerde el labio con tristeza

-¿solo por eso?, es decir…¿enserio no te gusta?

-no sirvo para esto

Hubo unos minutos de silencio mientras la chica se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió a un librero, echó una mirada minuciosa a todos los libros hasta que se decidió por una obra de ficción, divergente. Se acercó a la ventana y miró con nostalgia.

-la mañana esta hermosa

-es muy problemático estar aquí, tal vez si usted lo desea podría salir al jardín

-papá dice que siempre me gusto estar encerrada, que el aire libre me provocaba dolores de cabeza y que por eso tuve ese colapso

-eso es injustificado

-lo sé, pero no tengo otra opción más que quedarme aquí leyendo

-podría intentar salir hoy, los ninjas acostumbramos a estar mucho al aire libre, en especial a mí, me gusta la naturaleza, y dormir bajo un gran árbol

La chica ríe leve observándolo a los ojos fijamente, dejando a shikamaru casi sin aliento, esa mirada era tan familiar, eran unos ojos aguamarina hermosos, como solía tenerlos temari, la diferencia es que esos ojos que en este momento lo observaban, tenían un brillo opaco, de tristeza, dolor y sufrimiento. Shikamaru estaba seguro que tamae no era feliz con tantas restricciones.

-shikamaru…¿Qué se siente ser ninja?

-nada en especial, algunas veces la adrenalina se siente bien, para mi es problemático…o también el sentirte lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a las personas que aprecias se siente muy bien… ¿te gustaría ser ninja?

-papá dice que nunca quise ser ninja y que siempre los odié

-tu padre…es muy exigente contigo

-mi padre quiere lo mejor para mí, no siempre lo que yo quiero es realmente lo que necesito

-¿tu padre te dijo eso?

Tamae lo miró pidiendo a gritos que la ayudara, o por lo menos eso entendió shikamaru que al verla sintió nuevamente esos latidos, pero también una angustia terrible, tenía una ganas enormes de sacarla lo mas rápido de esa ciudad, solo con él ella estaría a salvo, y ahora comenzaba a entender que su propósito era mantenerla a salvo, su corazón se lo decía constantemente.

-vamos a salir a pasear al jardín, no se arrepentirá, se lo aseguro, yo soy el responsable de su seguridad y es mi prioridad

-pero...- no pudo terminar al ver a shikamaru dirigirse a la puerta

-neji, tenten…tamae san quiere salir al jardín, vamos

-¿Qué dijiste?-tama se sorprende- ¡oye idiota! ¡te dije que…!...pero que…¿Por qué…?

El jardín estaba repleto de flores, arboles, plantas, con pasto tan verde como el de konoha, era un verdadero paraíso natural.

Tamae al salir comenzó a verse insegura y temerosa, como si en esos años nunca había asomado un pelo fuera de ese gran castillo, pero poco a poco comenzó a soltarse y corrió rápidamente a observar plantas de muchos tipos. Shikamaru se sentía feliz por ella, al menos estaba ayudando en algo, su corazón estaba tranquilo.

El tiempo comenzó a avanzar más rápido que nunca, tamae y tenten se aflataron muy bien compitiendo, pero tenten se frustraba demasiado al perder. Neji y shikamaru observaban en silencio y grabando cada movimiento y palabra de la joven princesa de las mariposas.

-no lo intentes tenten…jamás podrás vencerme-dice tamae sonriendo orgullosamente mientras arqueaba una ceja mirando a la chica de chonguitos

-es que…¡hemos competido en cosas que no son mi fuerte!- grita tenten

-¿Cuál es tu fuerte?

-las armas…-responde la castaña sacando un kunai rápidamente

-pues mi fuerte es el…

Una brisa fuerte sorprende a tenten, tamae voltea y sonríe como nunca antes lo había hecho

-miren… ¡es viento! – grita tamae emocionada, cerrando los ojos y extendiendo los brazos, lo estaba disfrutando por supuesto, hace años no salía de entre esas paredes, es mas, solo acostumbraba deambular en su propia habitación, y esto le parecía fabuloso, y hasta mágico, una brisa que con tanto encierro ya había olvidado, y que ahora, al sentir que rozaba suavemente cada espacio de su cuerpo, lo sentía extrañamente familiar…y eso le gustaba

Neji y shikamaru se sorprendieron demasiado y tenten estaba en blanco, casi como si hubieran visto un fantasma

-bueno bueno, lo siento ¿en qué iba?-retoma tamae- ¡ah si ya recordé! Mi fuerte son los enigmas, soy muy buena en cosas o situaciones que te hacen pensar- los mira con duda- ¿sucede algo?

-eh nada…solo me asuste…además ¡es por eso que me has ganado!- responde tenten tranquilizándose

Shikamaru se sentía extraño, el joven nara ya no sabía que pensar…tamae era tan igual a temari que sentía que enloquecería en cualquier minuto, y para variar su corazón latía mucho al estar frente a la joven rubia de las mariposas…por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y porque su corazón se lo decía…solo había una explicación razonable…

Neji sabía que era algo extraño, que ese monarca no era de fiar, que su historia no calzaba del todo, que había un error que pudiera avalar lo que estaba sospechando, y realmente esperaba que sus sospechas fueran ciertas

-es temari…-susurro neji, lo que sorprendió al nara

-¿estás loco neji?, son dos personas iguales pero distintas

-no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver

-y si lo fuera… ¿Cuál es la explicación?-susurra shikamaru al sentir su corazón latir con rapidez nuevamente

-no lo sé…

-hace tres años desapareció temari y tamae hace tres años tuvo un colapso nervioso

-en cierto modo siento que están unidas por algo-dice neji confundido

-¿entonces no es temari?-pregunta shikamaru observando a tenten y tamae discutir en forma divertida

-seguiré investigando…-susurra neji siguiéndolas con la mirada

-¡¿TAMAE QUE HACES FUERA?!

-padre…-susurra tamae horrorizada, como si un delito hubiera cometido

El monarca se acerco rápidamente a ellos con un enojo que transformaba su rostro dulce en un demonio, estaba enfurecido, su hija le había desobedecido. Sin perder tiempo su mano se dirigió fuertemente a la mejilla de tamae, propinándole un golpe que le dejo petrificada.

-¡eres una muchacha insolente! ¡¿Cómo es posible que me desobedezcas a mí que soy tu padre?! ¡te advertí que no debías salir bajo ninguna circunstancia! ¡Vuelve a tu habitación enseguida!

El joven nara se sintió furioso también, ¿qué derecho tenía ese imbécil de golpearla y obligarla a obedecer algo estúpido? ¡si ella quería podía salir cuando gustase!

Ese golpe que dejo su mejilla sonrojada le hizo hervir la sangre al pelinegro, tenía muchas ganas de poner en su lugar a ese monarca, nunca le pareció dulce ni buena persona y con este acto podía comprobarlo.

Tamae se reverencio levemente, miro a shikamaru con vergüenza y corrió dentro del castillo tan rápido como podía, esa vergüenza de haber sido golpeada por su padre era lo peor que podía pasarle. Se sentía tan humillada, tan impotente al no poder defenderse. Muchas veces se cuestionaba su vida, ¿Qué tal si mejor hubiese muerto tras ese colapso mental?, la muerte probablemente la iba a liberar de las ataduras que hoy sentía, su vida no tenía sentido alguno.

Pero… ese joven pelinegro, de ojos cafés que le recordaba levemente, como si fuera en un sueño, un bosque lleno de arboles. Su aroma pudo sentirlo a penas entro a su habitación la primera vez que lo vio, ese olor a hierba buena que dio esperanzas a su vida.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez, su corazón y su razón parecieron estallar como una bomba de tiempo, intento que no notaran todo lo que ocurrió en su interior cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, lográndolo con éxito. ¡Por kami-sama!, tamae sintió que no debía alejarse de ese chico, sentía que debía mantenerlo cerca, él era su salvación de esa oscuridad en la que vivía.

Neji miró preocupado a shikamaru al darse cuenta que mantenía tensa su mandíbula, al parecer estaba intentando aplacar su ira.

-el no la quiere…- escuchó neji, era la voz de tenten que susurro para sí misma

-shikamaru, debemos cuidarla- dice el portador del byakugan mientras hace un ademan al nara para que fuera a ver como estaba la princesa, y este sin perder tiempo entro rápidamente luego de que el monarca hubo desaparecido.

-oye neji te diste cuen…-dice tenten pero neji pasa a su lado sin prestarle atención alguno, lo que fue como una apuñalada en su corazón.

La joven princesa de las mariposas se cubrió la cabeza con su almohada mientras lloraba de la pena, la tristeza y la humillación que acababa de ser participe sin quererlo, tras ella un triste shikamaru entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta inmediatamente. La miro exaltado sin querer despegarse de la puerta hasta que por fin encontró en su cabeza las palabras que por si solas no querían salir de su boca tensa de la rabia.

-¿estás bien?

-si…oye shikamaru… ¿podrías cuidarme desde fuera de mi habitación por favor?

-¿Por qué no te deja hacer lo que te gusta?- pregunta con voz firme el pelinegro sentándose en la cama de la chica

-no lo sé y no quiero hablar de eso, será mejor que te vallas

-mi padre dice que es bueno desahogarse- replica con nostalgia recordando el porqué su padre le dio ese consejo- estas triste ¿Qué te aflige?

La joven lo mira fijamente, sintiendo una corriente que la recorrió de pies a cabeza, el mismo fenómeno que en ese mismo instante le ocurría al nara con solo mirar esos ojos aguamarinas.

Y ella no sabía el porqué, pero sentía que podía confiar en él, algo en su corazón le decía que él podía ayudarla, por eso lo eligió, no se separaría de shikamaru, el podía salvarla…y lo mejor, se sentía tan cómoda y llena de gozo con solo escuchar su ronca voz que la hacía estremecer.

-yo…-murmuro tamae-…no me siento cómoda en este lugar, siento que no pertenezco aquí, no conozco a nadie, aunque los haya visto por tres años, no puedo acostumbrarme. Mamá me dijo que cuando yo era pequeña, papá era muy cariñoso conmigo, y realmente le creo pues lo he comprobado, cuando voy su oficina y le hablan de mí, él solo acaricia las fotografías, ¡y yo en persona estoy ahí! ¡Porque ama mas a esas fotografías que a su propia hija!...y no lo sé, siento algo extraño, siento…miedo, odio, repulsión hacia él y me cuesta demasiado llamarlo padre- sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas y su voz suena agitada- ¡solo quiero escapar lejos!, pero mamá es tan buena, solo por ella soporto todo esto, ¡ pero de todos modos la siento extraña!

La joven rubia apoya su cabeza en las piernas de shikamaru y comienza a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, sacando ese gran peso que llevaba es sus hombros, liberándose de esos sentimientos que solo guardaba para sí misma… la joven princesa de las mariposas también se sentía como una, pero sin salir del capullo, y con la ayuda de shikamaru al fin podría salir de la coraza y abrir sus alas para volar libremente por los cielos. Ella esperaba el momento indicado, y el hombre correcto que llegara a rescatarla, así como un cuento de hadas, que encontraba absurdos y estúpidos pero era la única esperanza que le quedaba, y para recordarlo usaba esa mariposa de adorno en su cabello. Sonrió leve al recordar ese infantil pensamiento.

El joven nara sonrió tiernamente también al verla sonreír, acerco su mano lentamente y con duda, no quería cometer ningún error desde ahora, acariciando la rubia cabellera de la princesa, calmando los sollozos de la chica.

Pero el corazón le dio un vuelco peligroso al notar un pequeño lunar en el cuello de la joven

-_por kami sama…_-pensó sorprendido- _ese lunar…_

La joven se enderezo nuevamente al sentir que shikamaru estaba rígido

-shikamaru ¿te ocurrió algo?

Pero éste solo escuchaba la voz en su cabeza

_Es temari…la he encontrado…_

* * *

**_queridos lectores y lectoras, bueno en realidad la mayoria son chicas pero ñee... este fanfic esta pensado para ser mas corto de lo que piensan, asi que no se sorprendan por el tiempo de cada acontecimiento..._**

**_gracias por leer y bueno...ya nos leemos en el otro capitulo ^^_**


	4. Capitulo 3: 'sueño perturbador'

La joven se enderezo nuevamente al sentir que shikamaru estaba rígido

-shikamaru ¿te ocurrió algo?

Pero éste solo escuchaba la voz en su cabeza

Es temari…la he encontrado…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 3

Ese lunar era de temari, no podía equivocarse, como tampoco podía ser casualidad que tamae lo tuviera, por supuesto que no. Si, al fin la había encontrado, Temari estaba viva y la tenia frente a sus ojos, ¿que debería hacer?, este tema no podía ser tomado a la ligera, debía guardar silencio por un tiempo, el suficiente para averiguar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí.

-estoy bien…es que tu historia me dio escalofríos

Tamae arqueo una ceja pero termino por rendirse y sonreír.

Al cabo de uno largos minutos de silencio, en donde ella miraba fijamente por la ventana de la habitación y shikamaru se llenaba de deseo por probar esos labios nuevamente, por abrazarla fuertemente, por decirle que por cosas que el no entendía ella estaba viva, sin memoria pero estaba viva y que no era una común princesa de la ciudad de las mariposas, sino que era la mano derecha y hermana mayor de nada mas y nada menos que el kazekage Gaara de suna, que su verdadero nombre no era tamae, sino que era temari; que era conocida como la kunoichi mas cruel de la época, una ninja jounin especialista en ninjutsu de viento, embajadora de suna en konoha, organizadora de los exámenes chuning, estratega de sunagakure no sato…y era la mujer que el mas amaba en el mundo.

-convierteme en ninja, entrename, shikamaru- habla tamae con determinación, rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que se encontraban

-eso seria problemático- responde el nara sonriendo

-es verdad, olvidaba que eres un vago, ¿puedo llamarte asi desde ahora?

-¿sobrenombres el primer día, señorita?

-¿confianza con tu jefa el primer día?

-pensare si te entreno…veras, los ninjas nacen para ser ninjas, primero quisiera saber que tipo de chakra tienes… agua, fuego, tierra…aire…

-entiendo, y ¿Cómo sabremos eso? ¿Qué tal si no tengo chakra para ser ninja?

-todos tenemos chakra, es solo que los ninjas la perfeccionamos y utilizamos mas

- ya veo – susurra volviendo su vista a la ventana

- ¿enserio no recuerda nada?

- solo tengo un vació en mi cabeza, un vació que me asusta

-¿le ha preguntado a alguien sobre lo que estabas haciendo antes del accidente?

- si, pero papá ordeno a todos que no hablaran de ese asunto conmigo, supongo que para protegerme

Neji trataba de juntar ideas en su cabeza: temari, tamae, ambas con una historia trágica de hace tres años…su parecido en todo sentido, la historia que contó el monarca…si tamae no es temari definitivamente deben ser algo.

-ne…neji…

El ojiperla voltea rápidamente al escuchar esos quejidos a su espalda, era tenten pero algo andaba mal, estaba herida, su hombro sangraba

-¡TENTEN!- grita neji corriendo rápidamente a su encuentro- ¿estas bien? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? ¿te hirieron? ¡¿Quién te hizo esto?!

-están…están invadiendo la ciudad

-¡¿pero estas bien?!

-saquen a tamae…debemos cuidarla-dice tenten para luego perder el equilibrio por el dolor que sentía

-¡tenten mantente despierta! Dime como te hirieron- dice neji colocando delicadamente a tenten en su espalda, no podía permitir que tenten quedara inconsciente

-detuve a dos…y cuando venia a avisar…me…- susurra débilmente la pelicastaña mientras cierra los ojos

Neji empuja la puerta de la princesa tamae con desesperación y mira a shikamaru

-neji ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta el nara pasando a un estado de alarma

-shikamaru, toma a tamae, debemos salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible- ordena el hyuga- están invadiendo la ciudad

-¿Qué dices?- exclama tamae sorprendida, luego ve a tenten- ¡tenten! Oh por kami ¡la hirieron!

-entiendo, tamae escucha debemos salir de aquí- dice shikamaru mirándola preocupado

-¡no! ¿estas loco? ¡están invadiendo mi ciudad! Si tengo que morir, moriré, ¡pero de este lugar no me muevo!- shikamaru la toma en brazo a la fuerza- ¡oye! ¡te dije que…! ¡USH!- grita

Salen por un lugar seguro velozmente, si yondaime hokage los viera estaría orgulloso de esa escapada relámpago. Kiba, shino y hinata ya habían sacado al monarca; naruto, sasuke y sakura llevaban a la señora kimira mientras chouji, sai e ino despejaban el camino.

Al mirar atrás no podían creer que esa ciudad tan alegre,con colores como el fuego estuviese quemándose realmente, esa ciudad tan bonita estaba siendo consumida gracias al odio de esas dos aldeas…tantas vidas perdidas por una maldita apuesta, la ciudad era un caos, pero debían sacar a la familia real para mantenerla a salvo.

-la familia esta bien, shikamaru, pero estas tierras fronterizas a la ciudad de las mariposas siguen siendo un riesgo para ellos, no podemos permanecer aquí- dice sasuke

-lo se-asiente shikamaru

-debemos llevarlos a alguna aldea aliada mas cercana-propone neji

-la única aldea cercana, y que es nuestra aliada es…

-suna…-susurra neji mirando rápidamente a shikamaru

-es una buena opción- responde shikamaru con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

-ya veo, shikamaru ya confirmo su identidad- piensa neji al verlo con esa determinación en sus ojos

- ¡hija ¿estas bien?!- pregunta la esposa del monarca revisando a tamae, confirmando que nada anduviera mal en ella

-estoy bien, madre, no te preocupes-tamae mira a tenten- es tenten la que esta mal…¿te sientes mejor tenten?

-si-tenten sonríe tocando con cuidado su hombro herido- por suerte tenemos buenas ninjas médicos en este equipo

-la herida esta curada, solo le dolerá por un tiempo, pero será algo soportable- afirma sakura sonriendo

-¡no puede ser, yo que quería ir de compras!- dice ino con desanimo

-i…ino chan ¿como puedes… decir eso…después de lo que ocurrió?- dice hinata sorprendida

-tranquila hinata, ino quería salir a visitar mi ciudad,no tiene nada de malo- dice tamae

-¿ya ves hinata?...espera, ¿te sabes nuestros nombres? Solo los escuchaste una vez- agrega ino sorprendida

-siempre me es fácil recordar nombre que solo escuche el dia anterior

-¿eres una chica inteligente, no?- dice ino sonriendo divertida

-¡y que lo digas! Tamae es muy inteligente-agrega tenten orgullosa- seria una buena estratega si fuese ninja

-¡a tamae no le gusta esa vida, jovencita!- grita en monarca con voz firme

-ah disculpe monarca- susurra la joven de chonguitos levemente avergonzada de su actitud

-pero quiero comprobar su inteligencia, comenzare con un acertijo a prueba de tontos- dice ino divertida- el padre de juan tiene tres hijos, uno se llama mil, el otro dos mil, y el tercero ¿Cómo se llama?

-¡eso es fácilttebayo!- grita naruto emocionado- mil, dos mil y…¡tres mil!

-¡no naruto!- grita sakura con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza, al igual que todos los ninjas a exepcion de naruto

-si, es a prueba de tontos- susurra sasuke

- ¿a no?- agrega naruto decepcionado- entonces…tamae ¿Cómo se llama el tercer hijo?

-juan, el padre de juan, tiene tres hijos…mil, dos mil y juan-responde tamae cruzando los brazos-baka…-pensó

-oh es cierto- responde el ojiazul rascando su cabeza con vergüenza

- creo que debes prestar mas atención, naruto- dice tamae sonriendo

Shikamaru se estremeció, esa sonrisa no podía cambiar, era la sonrisa que lo enamoro, se alegro de poder ver esa sonrisa una vez mas, aliviándolo completamente. Posibilidad 202; temari sigue con vida pero sin memoria.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a suna lo mas rápido posible, era fácil para ellos llevar un ritmo constante, pero la familia real no tenia el estado físico para enfrentarse a ese tipo de actividad nómada.

Shikamaru y neji se quedaron en frente del grupo para abrir camino.

-¿tu crees que temari recuerde algo en suna?- susurra neji estando ya lo suficiente alejados del grupo

-eso espero, neji…creo que tenias razón con tus sospechas- responde shikamaru con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

-hmm si soy sincero, nunca estuve cien por ciento seguro, tuve mis dudas

-yo creo que temari tendrá un golpe muy fuerte cuando recuerde todo- dice sasuke acercándose para caminar a la par con esos dos genios, recibiendo de estos una mirada sorprendida

-¿también sospechaste lo mismo?- pregunta neji

-si no lo hubiera hecho de que me sirve estar a cargo junto con ustedes de esta misión- responde sasuke serio mientras mira un punto fijo adelante- saben que no soy ningún tonto

-es sierto, además todas las pistas nos llevaban a eso- continua el hyuga

-se siente bien no ser el único que podrían considerar loco- agrega shikamaru sonriendo- apenas lleguemos a suna debemos hablar con gaara

Los tres se miran y asienten con mucha seguridad, esta misión resulto ser doble, proteger a la familia real y la misión personal de shikamaru que ahora tomaba nuevos objetivos, recuperar la memoria de temari.

-mira…¿Qué es eso?- pregunta tamae apuntando

Todos estaban muy agotados con el viaje, un día completo se demoraron en llegar, en realidad si era la aldea mas cercana asi que era una excusa mas para llevarla allí. Sus lenguas pedían con desesperación una gota de agua, el desierto era muy despiadado con ellos, a shikamaru le paresia que el sol conspiro en contra de ellos para terminar matándolos de calor y sed, ya que por culpa de la emboscada en la ciudad no tuvieron tiempo de sacar provisiones o cosas por el estilo.

-es suna, allí nos refugiaremos- responde sakura tapando con su mano los rayos del sol que no la dejaban mirar con claridad

-¡SUNA!- grita el monarca- no…no pienso ir ahí, kimira, tamae, nos devolvemos a las mariposas

-¿Por qué?-pregunta naruto- allí estarán seguros

-¡no, en suna no!- grita el monarca sudando y muy nervioso

-en este momento usted esta en nuestras mano, señor, y suna es la mejor opción y la mas cercana para mantenerlos a salvo- dice kiba con falsa calma

-¿me puede explicar porque no quiere ir a suna?- pregunta el nara esperando confirmar lo que anhelaba

-suna no es nuestra aldea aliada- dice el monarca con una seguridad y un odio, que sorprendió a shikamaru

-pero amor, allí estaremos bien- dice kimira haciéndole cariño en el rostro a su esposo

-¡tu no te metas kimira!- grita el monarca alejando la mano de su esposa

-lo siento, pero es nuestro deber…- dice sai sonriendo mientras dibuja unas cuerdas para amarrar al monarca, que sorprendido al sentirse amarrado, comienza a desesperarse

-¡OYE MALCRIADO DE…!-alcanza a gritar el monarca

-ya cállese-dice sasuke activando el sharingan para intimidarlo

Shikamaru se sentía dichoso de comprobar minuto a minuto que temari estaba cada vez mas cerca de él, y no podía creerlo, justo pensó en rendirse, justo en el preciso momento en que pensó dejarla descansar en paz, ella apareció.

Las puertas de suna de pronto se hicieron mas y mas grandes, hasta que al fin llegaron a ellas. Tamae estaba completamente sorprendida, esa aldea era hermosa; desierto abrumador, sol, la aldea era como un oasis en medio de ese campo de arena, y era…hermoso, no encontraba las palabras, ese lugar era perfecto para ella y por un momento creyó haber estado allí antes.

El guardia a cargo de la entrada quedo en blanco al ver a tamae, luego miro a shikamaru con expresión de alarma, asustado ¿Cómo era posible que un ninja se asustara con una persona?

-akari, permiso para entrar a suna-dice shikamaru- traemos al monarca del país de las mariposas junto con su esposa e hija

-shikamaru- suspira con alivio el ninja- que gusto volver a verte…entren, el kasekage los atenderá de inmediato

A medida que caminaban a la oficina de gaara, el monarca parecía con ataques de asma severa, estaba muy agitado, asustado y se veía tan indefenso, el joven nara lo observaba con cautela, necesitaba saber la verdad sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, y se iba a enterar, no dejaría pasar demasiado tiempo. Aquí en suna todo estaba a su favor.

El joven kasekage de rojos cabellos se sorprendió pero como es usual en el, no quiso expresarlo, kankuro quedo boquiabierto y matsuri, que estaba al lado de gaara apretó la mano de este con fuerza

-entiendo…matsuri les mostrara donde podrán dormir- dice gaara para luego acercarse al oído de la chica y hablarle algo sigilosamente, matsuri asiente

-entendido- dice matsuri soltándole la mano- pueden seguirme por favor- sale de la habitación con un semblante confundido mientras que todos la siguen

A excepción claro de los tres jóvenes encargados de la misión, los únicos que sabían la verdad

-ya entiendo…-susurra gaara adornando su rostro con una leve sonrisa- la encontraste…

-eso creo- dice shikamaru-pero debemos comprobarlo

- eso pensé, le dije a matsuri que la llevara al cuarto de temari

-es ella- dice el ojiperla- pero no encuentro la explicación

-¿Cuál es la historia?- pregunta el kasekage

-el monarca dijo que, su hija tamae tuvo un colapso mental y perdió la memoria, eso ocurrió hace tres años-dice sasuke- coincide con la fecha de desaparición de temari, además el parecido en todo sentido es impresionante

-¿tu que crees shikamaru?- pregunta el pelirrojo mirando a shikamaru

-no quiero equivocarme, realmente siento que ella es temari

-¿tu corazón te lo dice?

-Tanto que no dejo dormir a los chicos en la noche- dice el nara mientras todos le dan la razón- además… gaara, temari tenia un lunar en el cuello, sin querer antes de partir vi el cuello de tamae…y es el mismo lunar

-valla esa es una buena prueba- dice gaara- y es suficiente para mi…shikamaru, ve a ver a tamae, temari, a su habitación, ya sabes donde es- shikamaru se sonroja- y dile que si gusta puede salir con las chicas a conocer la aldea, matsuri será sus guía

-si –dice el nara aun sonrojado, ¿Cómo es que gaara sabia que el conocía la habitación de temari?, cuando la visitaba era muy cuidadoso

Tamae observaba cada detalle de la habitación, cada rincón le parecía fascinante. Se sento y se miro en el espejo del tocador, se arreglo su larga cabellera rubia y sonrio…pero su vista se alejo del espejo para posarse en una fotografía, era shikamaru con una chica de cabello corto tomado en cuatro coletas, volvió a mirarse en el espejo y se sorprendió, eran muy presidas. Su corazón latió tan rápidamente que temió padecer de un infarto o paro cardíaco, como por arte de magia dejo la fotografía en su lugar sin querer mirarla otra vez. Comenzó a mirar con curiosidad otras cosas, como un cofre que tenia una clave, no quiso tocarlo por respeto, esa habitación era de esa chica o de shikamaru. Rápidamente se puso en pie y se dirigió al armario, vio trajes negros, morados, lilas, mayas…ropa que realmente encontró muy linda y le encanto, se propuso probársela a penas tuviera tiempo. Pero llamo su atención mas que cualquier otra cosa, un abanico gigante.

-hermoso…-susurro para ella misma mientras lo tocaba con la llama de los dedos

-¿te gusta?

-¿ah?- tamae se sorprende- shi…shikamaru yo…me dieron esta habitación, yo no estaba…¿es tu habitación?

-yo soy de konoha, no de suna

-ya veo, entonces es de ella…por cierto ¿Quién es ella?

-temari…temari no sabaku

-oh, tu me llamaste así una vez, ya entiendo el porque, realmente nos parecemos, pero ¿Dónde esta ella?

-cerca, la estoy esperando

-es algo tuyo, ¿verdad?

-ella es mi novia- shikamaru sonríe con ternura- pero será mi esposa, si me acepta claro

-y…¿llegara pronto tu novia? ¿esta muy lejos?

-espero que llegue pronto, se que no esta tan lejos

-¿Qué le paso?

-desapareció hace tres años y hasta hoy no la encuentran

-shikamaru lo siento, lamento mucho mis preguntas, soy muy imprudente

-descuida tamae, responderé todas tus preguntas- dice shikamaru sonriendo

-bien… ¿ella es algo del kasekage, verdad?

-es su hermana mayor, luego sigue kankuro, ese chico con la cara pintada de morado y luego gaara

-ese abanico ¿es de ella?

-si, ella es ninja y utiliza ese abanico para realizar sus jutsus de viento, además es estratega

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientra tamae se atreve a mirar la fotografía una vez mas, shikamaru la mira con ternura.

-ah por cierto, gaara me dijo que matsuri les dará un tour por suna a ustedes las chicas, vine a avisarte

-eso seria fantástico, esta aldea me parece interesante, claro que quiero conocerla mas

-pero tendrás que explicarle a todo el mundo que no eres el fantasma de temari

-lo haré, eso no me molesta-dice tamae sonriendo- no es mi culpa parecerme en todo caso

-esta bien, te dejo para que te prepares, luego vas con las chicas a hacer cosas de chicas, ya sabes…cosas problemáticas- dice shikamaru sonriendo mientras sale de la habitación con su rostro marcado con una gran sonrisa

-tiene novia…-susurra tamae suspirando con tristeza

Tama se arreglo rápidamente evitando pensar en lo mal que se sentía al enterarse que shikamaru era de otra mujer,que estaba muy enamorado de temari. A tamae le dolía el saber que ella no estaba y tenia miedo que shikamaru la quisiera solo porque el parecido entre ellas dos era realmente desconcertante.

Se junto con las chicas a las afueras de la oficina del kasekage

-bien-dice matsuri sonriendo- quiero saber algo, ¿les gustaría ir a las aguas termales?

-¡pero que gran idea!- chilla ino feliz- ir a las aguas termales luego de caminar por horas

-es sierto, es un perfecto panorama, matsuri- dice sakura sonriendo

-¿aguas termales? Nunca he ido a las aguas termales- dice tamae avergonzada

-¡¿nunca?!- preguntan todas sorprendidas mientras tamae repite el ''nunca''

-olvidaba que tu padre con suerte te deja ir al baño- dice tenten cruzando los brazos

-por cierto, tu padre no sabe que viniste- dice ino- pero no te preocupes, somos muy fuertes, con nosotras nada va a ocurrirte

-ya cierra la boca cerda- dice sakura riendo

-cierra la tuya,¡ frente de marquesina!

-por favor…chicas- dice hinata

-bueno, ya vamos- dice matsuri riendo mientras comienza a caminar

Shikamaru estaba tirado en su cama mirando el techo de la habitación como si estuviese viendo lo mas interesante del mundo, ahora estaba tranquilo, temari no estaba en peligro por ahora, estaba con la chicas, en suna, nada podía salir mal. Pero, ¿Qué pasa si el monarca se entera que su supuesta hija no estaba en su habitación y salió a pasear con las chicas?, estaba seguro que no podría aguantar mas su silencio si ese viejo volvía a levantar la mano en contra de temari otra vez, eso no lo volvería a permitir.

-mendokusei…-suspiro mientras seguía pensando- sera mejor que valla a cuidarla, sin memoria temari esta indefensa, debo ir a cuidarla, lo prometí

El joven vago se levanto y rápidamente salió de la habitación, seria incomodo estar allí pero no tenia otra opción. También habían riesgos, como que las chicas lo vieran y pensaran que era un pervertido, eso si seria problemático porque el solo quería cuidar de temari.

En silencio y sin causar sospechas se infiltro a las aguas termales, para entonces ya tenia una estrategia bien organizada en su cabeza para no ser descubierto. Primero se infiltraría, lo que resulto bien y sin ningún percance, segundo, se escondería en unos arbustos espesos que estaban cerca, desde allí haría desaparecer su chackra y vigilaría que el monarca no apareciera.

Podía escuchar las risas de las chicas, sobretodo la chillona risa de ino, esa risa si que podía reconocerla, la había escuchado por años y hasta podía asegurar que fue gracias a sakura, ellas dos podían discutir por horas llamándose cerda y frente de marquesina, eran problemáticas para el nara.

Sigilosamente y bruscamente se lanzo a los arbustos, pero no contaba con chocar en algo duro que lo hiso aguantar un lastimero sollozo al sentir que su nariz comenzaba a arder, mendokusei…quien me manda a lanzarme así tan…pero el chico guardo silencio y abrió los ojos como platos, ¿es que acaso el no había sido el único que tuvo esa genial idea de resguardo?

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- susurro el nara sobándose la nariz

-primero deberías ser mas cuidadosottebayo, tienes una nariz muy dura y chocaste en mi hombro- dice un rubio de ojos azules sobándose el hombro

Pestañeo un par de veces para darse cuenta de quienes estaban allí; naruto, sasuke, sai, neji, lee y kiba miraban con asombro a shikamaru

-¿y tu que haces aquí, nara?-pregunto el uchiha un tanto avergonzado, ¿Quién le mandó a aceptar la petición de naruto y kiba?

-vine a cuidar a tamae-responde el nara- ¿y ustedes?

-…lo mismo…-susurra kiba evitando reírse

- por supuesto que si, mi llama de la juventud me recuerda que nuestras compañeras son flores que debemos cuidar-dice lee

-¿están aquí de pervertidos?

-¡no! No es así- dice neji un tanto irritado

-realmente me sorprende que neji y sasuke estén aquí- dice shikamaru

-naruto y kiba nos persuadieron a venir- susurra sasuke

-¡en realidad fue sai quien me reto a hacerlo!- chilla despacio naruto

-solo dije que tu pene era pequeño y que eras menos hombre- susurra sai sonriendo- luego me dijiste que eras lo suficientemente hombre para espiar a las chicas en las termas sin temer a que sakura te encontrara

-y si se entera te quebrara como una hoja seca- dice kiba riendo leve

-corrección…¡nos quebrara como hojas secas!- dice naruto imaginando la situación

-dejen de hablar así de sakura chan, ella es una delicada flor en un mundo donde debe defenderse de alguna manera- dice lee

-mendokusei…y yo que vine con buenas intenciones ahora tendré que ver como salvar mi pellejo-dice shikamaru resignado-sera mejor que nos vallamos de aquí

-mhp si- responde sasuke

-esperaba que alguien lo dijera-susurra neji, el vino a proteger a su prima, no dejaría que estos idiotas estuvieran viéndola, él estaba allí para poner las reglas y detenerlos si era necesario

-entonces creemos una buena estrategia para salir de aqui- susurra shikamaru preocupado

-no quiero irme-dice kiba sonriendo para echar un vistazo

-debemos irnos quieras o no inuzuka-replica sasuke

-no puedo creerlo...-murmura neji

-¿que no puedes creer?-pregunta sai- si hubieses querido no hubieses venido, ¿no?, pero tenias una razón para estar aquí, al igual que todos nosotros, y no puedes mentirnos, lo leí en un libro hace tiempo

-cierra la boca sai-dice kiba

-¿a quien vienes a ver neji?-vuelve a preguntar el joven ambu de raíz

-no hables estupideces-susurra neji un tanto sonrojado

-y te sonrojas, una prueba mas para creer que vienes por alguien

-vengo a cuidar de ustedes a hinata sama

-ah si, y también a ver a tenten ¿no?- dice kiba riendo levemente

-¡no es así!- grita neji levantandose del escondite muy sonrojado y enojado

las chicas voltearon a ver de donde provino ese grito y grande fue su sorpresa al ver al joven hyuga fuera de un arbusto y muy sonrojado. El joven se sorprendió y se sonrojo mas al notar que por su imprudencia se habían metido en problemas graves.

-ne...neji nissan...- dice hinata muy sonrojada

-¿que rayos haces aquí neji?- dice tenten muy sonrojada

-yo...yo vine a protegerlas...de pervertidos- fue una estúpida excusa pero podría funcionar

-es ciertottebayo, ¡no vallan a golpearnos!-grita naruto levantándose de su escondite

-¡naruto uzumaki!-grita sakura con una aura asesina

-¡dobe!- grita sasuke golpeando a naruto en la cabeza

-¿tu también sasuke?-pregunta sakura sorprendida- ¿quien mas esta aquí? ¡salgan en este preciso instante!

los chicos se levantan asustados

-puedo explicar mi presencia aquí...-susurra lee

-están muertos...-dice ino con mirada fríamente asesina

-mendokusei...

las chicas se tomaron toda la tarde paseando por suna, no querían ver a los chicos, ni escucharlos, esa ''misión de protección'' no fue muy convincente a sus oidos, fue una excusa bastante estúpida, ¿porque rayos no las cuidaron desde a fuera? y ¿que rayos hacían alli neji y sasuke? si que era algo extraño, pero ya no querian pensar en eso, era mejor olvidar por el bien de esos shinobis.

matsuri se sentía muy feliz, nuevamente sentía, cada ves que veía a tamae, que temari estaba allí, aunque sabia que no lo era, no quería romper la ilusión que su propia cabeza había creado, volver a ver a su cuñada y amiga temari, que tanto le ayudo en sus momentos de tristeza y sufrimiento al creer que gaara no la quería, si, allí estaba temari para consolarla.

Cada cinco minutos tenian que parar su paseo para explicar que la chica no era temari, aunque a tamae esto no le molestaba para nada, le parecía divertido ver el rostro de los aldeanos al verla. Podía imaginar el momento en que conociera a temari, ella se sorprendería al verla, pero tendrían que pelear por shikamaru y eso si que era un problema, ¿a caso tenia la oportunidad de ganarle a la rubia de cuatro coletas?

-suna es hermoso- dice hinata

-lo que tiene de hermoso, lo tiene de caluroso- dice ino intentando taparse el sol de la cara

-pues para mi este lugar es mejor de lo que creí, me siento cómoda aquí-dice tamae sonriendo

-valla, cada loco con su tema- dice tenten para luego reirse ante su propio chiste

-¿que es eso?- pregunta tamae apuntando un altar en el centro de suna

-eso es...-dice matsuri triste

tamae se acerco para contemplarlo, era un altar muy lindo, debía saber que es lo que decía

-''en memoria de temari no sabaku...la princesa del viento''- tamae lee con sorpresa, luego miró a las demás- temari...¿murió?

-¿la conocías?-pregunta sakura con duda

-shikamaru me dijo que temari esta viva- dice tamae alzando la voz un poco agitada

-tamae, es que shikamaru aun no puede superar la muerte de temari-dice sakura mirando el piso muy triste

-pero...¡nadie a probado su muerte!- grita tamae temblando

-¿porque gritas tamae?-dice tenten intentando calmar a princesa

-¡no lo se! ¿podemos volver?- dice la chica intentando calmarse

las chicas se miraron entre si, haia algo extraño, ¿que seria?, tamae se había comportado extraña y eso no era común, al menos no para ellas, pero shikamaru la conocía un poco mejor que ellas. Sakura olvidando lo ocurrido en las temas fue al joven nara para avisarle sobre el comportamiento de la chica y este enseguida fue a verla a la habitación, tal vez recordó por si misma.

entro a la habitación con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos, y la encontró mirando a la nada, mordiéndose el labio mientras estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

-¿porque no me dijiste que había muerto?- susurra tamae

-porque no esta muerta

-todas estas cosas son de ella...siento que violo su privacidad, su ambiente, sus secretos, su espacio...siento esa angustia

-descuida tamae no pienses en eso, temari esta viva

-¿como explicas ese altar en el centro de suna?

-¿porque estas tan alterada?

-no lo se, lo siento mucho

-ah y respecto a lo de hoy en las termas, también lo siento-dice shikamaru un poco sonrojado

-esta bien te creo-dice tamae soltando una leve risa al ver a shikamaru en ese estado

-eso me alivia,no quiero que pienses que soy pervertido

-seria problemático ¿no?

-demasiado... bueno que tal si vamos a cenar

-¿a cenar?

-si, todos ya están en la mesa con el kasekage

-esta bien-susurra tamae para luego suspirar con pesases

el comedor estaba lleno, la chica se sentó frente a kankuro y en medio de gaara y shikamaru. Cualquiera diría que podía sentirse incomoda, pero ella estaba realmente tranquila, lo que preocupaba al monarca con solo ver alguna sonrisa de su hija.

-así que son de la ciudad de las mariposas-dice gaara al terminar un bocado

-usted lo ha dicho-responde secamente el monarca

-tiene una hija muy hermosa- dice kankuro con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, y es que con solo verla lograba recordar las reacciones de temari cuando el le decía esas cosas, era tan divertido que pensó que seria bueno ver como reaccionaba esta chica tan parecida a su hermana

-gracias-responde la rubia con un tick en un extremo de su ceja mientras que apretaba un puño por debajo de la mesa-preferiría...que se ahorrara ese tipo de comentarios-sintió ganas de golpearlo, pero no sentía ni odio ni repulsion hacia el- _que extraño_-pensó con duda, porque hasta le parecia divertido

-también su esposa es muy bella-dice gaara para arreglar la situación, kankuro siempre fue tan imprudente

-gracias, su esposa también lo es-responde el monarca tranquilizándose

-gracias- dice gaara viendo el sonrojo de matsuri-pero ella no es mi esposa

-¿no?, podría jurar que lo eran-dice kimira suspirando

-es que somos novios- dice matsuri sonrojada

-ah tarde o temprano se casaran- dice el monarca sonriendo- tiene usted un muy buen gusto kasekage

-gracias-responde el pelirrojo sonriendo

-madre-dice tamae- ¿recuerdas el nombre de naruto uzumaki?

-oh si, el que sera el próximo hokage- dice sonriendo la esposa del monarca

-esta aquí- afirma tamae mirando a naruto

-¡ah eres tu! todos queremos que seas hokage, tu y tu aldea lo merecen- dice kimira sonriendo tiernamente

-gracias- dice naruto sobándose la cabeza mientras se sonroja leve y sonríe

hinata, que estaba sentada junto al uzumaki, sonrió felizmente, le encantaba que naruto fuese reconocido, sentía que la estaban reconociendo a ella misma, pero no, porque era a naruto, el amor de su vida lo que le daba mas razón para sonreír llena de gozo, admiración, ternura y amor.

-oh, veo que su novia se pone feliz por eso, ¿no?- agrega kimira sonriendo, con esa sonrisa permanente, ya que los ninjas nunca han visto un rostro y una expresión diferente en la esposa del monarca

hinata y naruto se miran, la ojiperla hyuga se sonroja como siempre a niveles insospechados y para sorpresa de todos el uzumaki adorno sus mejillas con un sonrojo muy notorio para luego voltear de la vergüenza y mirar a la esposa del monarca.

-n...no...lo...lo que...lo que ella no...-tartamudea naruto

-naruto tartamudeas como hinata- dice sakura divertida

-oh, jeje es cierto- dice el rubio riendo al fin

-disculpe naruto-san, pensé que eran novios, ella fue la única que sonrió tanto como usted lo hiso, y yo conozco esas sonrisas eh, harían una hermosa pareja- dice kimira

-gracias- dice naruto sin pensar en esas palabras mientras sonríe

-y yo creo que tenten y neji hacen un hermosa pareja-dice tamae con maldad para saber que reaccion tendría esa joven con la que se llevaba tan bien

-¡¿que?!- grita tenten levantándose de su asiento, pero el esfuerzo provoco un dolor agudo en su hombro que la hiso quejarse un poco haciendo una mueca de dolor

-tenten, no te exaltes por un comentario malintencionado- susurra neji mirándola

-lo siento- responde tenten bajando la mirada

-valla si que lo son- exclama alegre kimira

-kimira san...neji y yo solo somos compañeros de equipo- alega tenten intentando disimular su sonrojo

-así es, junto conmigo- dice lee sonriendo, agregando bipolarmente una expresión de duda en su rostro- pero...también creo que la llama de la juventud arde en sus corazones y provoca que sean una atractiva pareja ninja

-¡lee!- grita tenten para quejarse una vez mas

-tenten...ya cálmate, acaso ¿eres masoquista?- susurra neji un tanto sonrojado- no debes prestar atención a esos comentarios

-duele...-se queja la pelicastaña sobándose delicadamente el hombro herido

-tenten... ¡por favor! deberías hacerle caso a tu novio-agrega ino con malicia siguiendo el juego de la princesa- no queremos perderte aun

-¿es enserio? ¿es que no ven que tenten se exalta con eso y provoca dolor en su hombro? ruego que por favor eviten sus comentarios- dice neji mirando fríamente a ino

-neji, perdón-dice ino semi sonriendo

tamae reía a gusto, conversaba con todos, con kankuro se reia, con gaara se llenaba de admiración y algo presionaba muy fuerte su pecho al escuchar su voz, como si tuviera un poder especial en sus sentimientos, pero a pesar de ese pequeño dolor que le provocaba el escucharlo a la vez se llenaba de felicidad al verlo sonreír.

el monarca sudaba constantemente, estaba nervioso como nunca antes en su vida, apenas decía una que otra palabra sin sentido y que no tenia nada que ver a la conversación general.

la hora de dormir se acercaba, shikamaru escolto en silencio a su amada a la habitación, hace tanto tiempo que no estaba tan cerca de ella que no sabia como comportarse, sumándole el hecho de que ella no recordaba nada desde que desapareció, tan cercana pero a la vez tan lejana que le dolía, la necesitaba mas cerca, tan cerca como fuese posible.

-buenas noches tamae san- dice shikamaru mirándola fijamente a los ojos provocando y sensual color rojo en las mejillas de ella

-buenas noches...vago...-susurra casi en un suspiro mientras se acerca y le da un suave y casto beso en la mejilla dejándolo estático. Shikamaru no se fue de allí hasta que sintió el sonido de una puerta cerrar frente a el, a pesar de que fue un corto beso le dio la fuerza necesaria para continuar el día siguiente.

la chica se apoyo en la puerta mientras su corazón latía como las alas de un picaflor, ¿ella acaba de besar a un hombre que apenas conocía, en la mejilla?, el mundo estaba al revés desde que lo conoció, y no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo. Se acostó en su lecho rápidamente,ya que el sueño la estaba venciendo, estaba muy cansada después de los días agotadores que tuvo que vivir, pero antes de cerrar sus orbes agua marina miró esa fotografía...¿temari volvería alguna vez? de eso ella no estaba segura, pero si lo hacia, debía ser valiente, porque ya no seria capaz de dejar a shikamaru, ella y temari tendrían que enfrentarse tarde o temprano.

_¿donde estoy?- repetía la chica en su cabeza mientras una imagen clara venia en su cabeza- ¿shikamaru?¿gaara? ¿kankuro?...perfecto...perdida en konoha_

_-oye...¿se puede saber a donde te diriges mujer?_

_-¡shikamaru! pensé que me había perdido_

_-¿miedo?_

_-¡no!, tu sabes que no me miedo una pequeñez como esa_

_-ven- susurra el joven nara tomándola delicadamente de la mano mientras la obliga a caminar_

_-¡oye...!_

_-ya mujer problemática, tengo una sorpresa_

_-¡a buena hora dejas de ser vago!- dice divertida_

_-mira allí_

_chouji sostenía una cámara fotográfica, shikamaru paso un brazo tras la cintura de la chica, abrazándola y esta pasó su brazo en los hombros de este mientras ambos sonríen_

_-que estúpida sorpresa, muy cursi- dice la chica rubia sonriendo_

_-quería una foto de nosotros dos_

_-se ven lindos, me tome la molestia, lo digo para que luego shikamaru me pague con una barbacoa, de tomar dos fotografías para que cada uno se quede con una de ellas-dice chouji sonriendo_

_-esta bien chicos- dice la chica suspirando divertida_

_-temari, pero debes conservarla, prometelo-dice shikamaru mirándola a los ojos_

_-lo haré...espera ¿me llamaste...?- se acerca a la pileta y ve el reflejo de temari_

* * *

**bueno he allí la conti, leanla y luego me dicen sus criticas constructivas :3 la foto es la que sale en la portada del fic ^^ un abrazo psicologico y respondo todas sus dudas si es que tienen alguna bye!**


End file.
